DESCRIPTION (adapted from the abstract): The goal of this study is to determine the clinical effectiveness of homeopathic treatment of Minor Traumatic Brain Injury (MTBI) through a collaboration between traditional care-givers and a homeopathic physician. MTBI is a devastating functional disturbance resulting from closed head injury that occurs frequently and is associated with significant social and economic morbidity. There is no standard pharmacological treatment specific to this problem. Homeopathic medicine has demonstrated efficacy in non-controlled series of cases of MTBI and may offer a significant advance in the treatment of MTBI. A "best case" series of seven cases of MTBI treated homeopathically found partial to complete recovery in all cases. The proposed study will compare the effects of homeopathic treatment to matching placebo in 70 patients, utilizing a double-blind, placebo-controlled design. If homeopathic treatment is demonstrated to be efficacious, the long-term objective would be to develop methodologies that facilitate the use of homeopathic therapeutics by non-homeopaths in patients with MTBI.